


Le Dragon Huang Fei

by Ana8Park



Series: Chasseurs de dragons; Adventures in the fifth union [1]
Category: Chasseurs de Dragons | Dragon Hunters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Dragons, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gay, Gen, Gwizdo - Freeform, Hunters, Lian-chu - Freeform, Love, M/M, OC, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Lian-chu ha tenido una premonición, donde se le ha advertido que su condición no es digna para continuar con el camino que ha elegido a lado de Gwizdo, su mejor amigo y quizás su único amor.Huang Fei, un dragón milenario que jura parecerse a él, pero siendo tan misterioso como esa, Lian-chu comprenderá que quizás el amor no es la cosa más pura como se le ha ido enseñando con el paso de los años.Una nueva aventura se acerca en los confines de este hombre Huang Fei, donde los secretos son revelados y un triangulo amoroso sofoca a todo aquel capaz de seguir.*Chasseurs de Dragons Fanfic*





	1. Souhaiter

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia fue publicada en Fanfiction con el mismo nombre hace cuatro años, he decido editarla y volver a escribirla desde el inicio, por lo que espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> *Contiene relaciones HxH*

 

 

El suave viento soplaba haciendo que sus finos cabellos bailaran a su compás. Estaba en un patio destruido, un jardín con pocas flores y rodeado de nieve. Lian-chu no recuerda cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto o siquiera a ese lugar, pero ahí estaba, con una sed ajena que le resultaba aberrante y extraña junto con una ira sin fundamentos o razón. Sus músculos entumecidos por el frio y el cansancio eran los únicos indicios que le dictaban haber cometido alguna batalla.

¿Habría sido un dragón? Giro la vista en búsqueda de sus fieles compañeros, pero detrás suyo solo había un rastro de espesa sangre que no podía diferenciar si era humana o animal, pero solo en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que no estaba Gwizdo a su lado y que la única respiración se trataba de la suya. Bajo la mirada, y ahí se hallaba.

Cuerpo pequeño, gran nariz y los ojos muertos en vida, una herida de muerte atravesaba al pequeño hombrecillo. Lian-chu reacciono.

—¡Gwizdo! —gimió con dolor al ver a su único amigo desfallecer justo a sus pies, el estafador solo lo miro a los ojos, antes de dejar exhalar su último respiro. La herida que lo había matado había sido provocada por él, estaba tan seguro de ello que su cabeza exploto con alaridos dolorosos y un sollozo casi exagerado. Tomo a Gwizdo entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo con tanta fuerza que incluso escucho los delgados huesos del hombre crujir ligeramente, ya nada se podía hacer, Gwizdo había perecido y Lian-chu no comprendía nada ¿cómo podría haber lastimado de esa forma a su amigo? A la única persona que amaba…

_—Eso mi querido amigo —murmuro una voz detrás de él—. Se le llama premonición._

Se giró con brusquedad tratando de no herir el cuerpo de su amigo. Y de un lugar incierto apareció un hombre de aspecto jovial y de buen ver que desconocía.

—¿Quién eres? —grito frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué paso con Gwizdo? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

_—Es muy pronto para responder a tus preguntas cazador, pronto conocerás de mí y del peligro que acecha a los que dices amar._

El hombre desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció, pero no su voz, que como último comunicado le hizo saber todo lo que Lian-chu había tratado de ocultar durante todos esos años.

 

(…)

 

Lian-chu se despertó de inmediato, asustado y con la frente sudorosa. Pronto ciertos restos de su lucido sueño aparecieron en su cabeza, un Gwizdo lloroso, enfundando una espada que juraba no ser suya pero que sostenía con agallas, unas agallas que no parecían ser propias del joven estafador y una desgarradora verdad asomándose por los labios de ambos. Una historia trágica, una pesadilla horrible.

—Dios… —suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos por su rostro, miro debajo de la litera para cerciorarse de que su compañero se haya dormido y tras verlo volvió a suspirar.

Nunca había tenido un sueño como aquel, violento y hasta cierto punto grotesco e irracional, aunque ciertamente Lian-chu admite haber tenido uno que otro suyo relacionado con su amigo de la infancia, pero eran otra clase de sueños un poco más animados y adolescentes como consecuencia a un amor que se negaba revelar, sin embargo haber soñado él asesinando a Gwizdo… Jesucristo.

«Se debe a tu malgaste físico y a que en tu última pelea casi tú y Gwizdo mueren » Se forzó a decirse eso una y otra vez. Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en los cachetes y se aseguró de que su mente preocupada le creyera a sus palabras.

Él nunca lastimaría a Gwizdo, él nunca haría nada como para que saliera herido o… no, no valía la pena pensar en algo como eso. Volvió a acostarse al cabo de unos segundos y cayo rendido casi de inmediato, deseando inútilmente no volver a soñar con la escena que lo había despertado es noche, pero como había pensado, sus deseos nunca fueron escuchados.

 

(…)

 

Esta vez no estaba en un patio como la vez anterior sino dentro de una sala magistral. Era una habitación muy grande, dorada, brillante, quizás de oro puro. En medio de todo había una cama que estaba cubierta por finas mantas rojas de seda y por contrario a la cama de la posada esta representaba tres veces más que la suya.

Camino con seguridad hasta la cama, donde parecía estar alguien durmiendo entre sus cobijas, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente una voz a lo lejos igual que la del pasado sueño le murmuro detrás de él.

— _Eres más persistente de lo que hubiera pensado_.

El cazador se giró, aterrado de volver a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre quien había dejado de ser solo una visión borrosa de su ser y se volvió una un poco más clara. Se trataba de un hombre atractivo, igual de alto que él, vistiendo lo que eran al parecer prendas de la realeza imperial de alguna dinastía oriental, su cabello era negro y algo sobresalía de su cabeza que parecían ser cuernos y sus uñas eran alargadas pintadas con esmalte, fumando de una pipa que desprendía un olor a opio que inundo la estancia y el bulto que se hallaba en la cama se movió.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Lian-chu mientras fruncía los puños—. ¿Dónde está Gwizdo?

La idea de Gwizdo, muerto entre sus pies aún se hallaba con claridad en su mente y su propia inteligencia le había dicho que cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en ese sueño se trataba de aquel hombre enfrente de él. Sí tenía que pelear no lo dudaría, porque presentía que no se trataba de un solo sueño.

— _Las cosas a su tiempo —_ contesto el hombre avanzando un par de pasos. Lian-chu se posiciono en modo ataque, sin armas lo único que podría salvarlo era un buen ataque a puño limpio—. _Es muy pronto para que trates de desafiarme, Lian-chu_.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto esta vez.

— _Sé más cosas de las que te imaginas y de las que debería mi querido amigo_ —dijo restándole importancia y acercándose más a la cama—. _Te lo dije hace un segundo ¿no es así? Ese sueño se le llama premonición._

—Yo no sería capaz de herir a Gwizdo —gimió en protesta—. Una premonición como esa es claramente imposible…

El hombre rio como si lo dicho por Lian-chu hubiera sido una buena broma, y su risa, una que pretendía ser ostentosa resultaba más que nada una combinación sarcástica y melancólica. Dicho acto molesto al cazador pero incluso antes de tratar atacar al hombre, el bulto en la cama se movió llamando su atención. Pronto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Gwizdo, con el rostro somnoliento y con una sonrisa complacida, se levantó de la cama para luego ver a Lian-chu, quien tras verlo morir en sus brazos su corazón se irguió de alegría. Verlo vivo en sus sueño era como asegurarse de que continuaba respirando en el mundo real y que esa estupidez de “premonición” no era más que una trampa de aquel hombre de apariencia extraña. Dejo de apretar los puños con fuerza y su cuerpo se relajó de una manera que hasta sintió que sus rodillas no podían soportar su peso como lo habían hecho todos esos años. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo decidió a ir por él, Gwizdo desvió la mirada y la fijo en el otro hombre.

Esa sensación… Donde las pupilas de Gwizdo se abrían al ver el rostro del misterioso hombre, que denotaban un sentimiento aún más grande del que él jamás había visto en el estafador. Conocía del amor, y esa es la misma manera en la que Lian-chu miraba a Gwizdo, la misma con la que el hombrecillo miraba a ese ser repulsivo.

—Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, Lian-chu… —dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía con Gwizdo, sentándose al borde de la cama y dejando que los escuálidos brazos de su amigo le rodearan el cuello con cariño y necesidad. El corazón de Lian-chu se sintió lastimado—. Pero te lo he dicho… es demasiado pronto para que te precipites. Todo lo sabrás en su debido tiempo. No desesperes.

El hombre exhalo humo de la pipa y esa misma nube grisácea fue lo que cegó sus ojos de aquella “visión”, sin siquiera permitirle luchar contra aquello, sintiendo opresión en todas partes del cuerpo, con un dolor inexplicable, Lian-chu despertó de ese sueño una vez más.


	2. L'invitation

El sol se hallaba en el alba esa mañana ya no de madrugada. La posición del sol solo le advertía que su terrible encuentro con aquel hombre había sobrepasado más tiempo de lo que había pasado en realidad. Aturdido y confuso, mísero inclusive, Lian-chu se levantó de la cama sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y el dolor que había sentido se seguía manifestando entre sus viseras. Hacía mucho frío, ya era época donde las nevadas intensas se manifestaban en todo su alrededor, miro por la ventana, los copos comenzaban a caer apenas como agua nieve. Aún faltaban algunos días para que nevara de verdad, pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba en esos instantes.

No se impresiono que Gwizdo y Héctor no siguieran en la habitación, pero esa ausencia solo le hacía pensar que lo de su sueño había sido una realidad a medias. Estar solo podía ayudarlo a reflexionar, a pensar sobre lo ocurrido y tratar de encontrarle una lógica como Gwizdo siempre hacía con todo.

«No hay nada en este mundo que no tenga algo de ciencia en él» le habría dicho. Pero Lian-chu no era tan inteligente como su amigo y la ciencia no era nada más que investigaciones que él no comprendía. Aun así, sintiendo que no podría darle una respuesta “lógica” a su sueño, trato con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una razón que fuera por lo menos convincente para él, para todos.

Pero no la hallo.

Amaba tanto a Gwizdo, lo amaba como un amigo, como su única familia y aún más, como hombre. No podía simplemente imaginarse a él en un arrebato de ira incontrolada y que a consecuencia de ello él hiciera algo como matar al estafador. Se había jurado desde niño que jamás haría algo para lastimarlo y hasta ese momento lo había logrado parcialmente. Sí, tenían sus disputas, cualquiera las tiene, pero se había empeñado en mantenerlo a salvo y eso era algo que hasta ese día había cumplido.

Eso solo le dejaba como respuesta el hombre de características particulares que había visto en su sueño. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?... ¿Por qué el Gwizdo de su sueño, el mismo que en otros le profesaba el amor que siempre había deseado, esta vez, lo había ignorado y preferido ir a los brazos de otro hombre?

«Una premonición… ¿Qué era una premonición?» Gwizdo podría decírselo con más claridad si estuviera ahí, pero la soledad esa mañana era su única compañía y a la soledad nunca se le preguntan esa clase de cosas. Después de todo ella nunca contestaba a nada.

Lian-chu tiene una ligera idea de lo que se trata, como un sueño al futuro o algo parecido, pero quería sentirse seguro de que conocía esa palabra y no que la entendía a medias. Dejo que los segundos pasaran y cuando supo que no podía seguir ahí más tiempo, tomo su chaleco de lana y una bufanda para contrarrestar al frío que esa mañana se sentía ligeramente más que otros días.

Luego de ello, salió de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. El lugar estaba lleno, en épocas como esa más personas requerían de los servicios de la posada, hombres y algunas cuantas mujeres se hallaban en las diversas mesas merendando con la exquisita comida y con los tarros de cerveza, ninguno de ellos pareció prestarle atención al cazador que bajaba un poco más despacio, preferían seguir comiendo y brindando que desperdiciar su tiempo en otras cosas como esa.

—¡Lian-chu! —grito una vocecita desde un punto lejano, luego de aquello, un par de coletas pelirrojas se alzaron de entre la multitud y la Joven Zaza se hizo notar en el bar. Con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de brillo, como si Lian-chu hubiera desaparecido de su vida por un largo tiempo y no tan solo unas horas de más—. ¡Por fin despertaste! No quisimos despertarte más temprano porque te veías cansado desde la última misión, dime ¿Soñaste algo interesante?

Lian-chu le sonrió a la niña cuando paso a su lado más no respondió a la pregunta que se le había hecho. Pensar en lo ocurrido, en el terrible suceso y en la sensación que sentía al saberse culpable de todo, era algo que en definitiva no deseaba volver a expresar ni recordar. Giro su rostro buscando indicios del contratista, pero dentro de la posada el hombre no parecía existir. El corazón de Lian-chu retumbo en sus oídos y un mal augurio le seco la boca.

—¡Vamos, te traeré algo rico de comer —gimió la niña emocionada mientras jalaba uno de sus brazos hacía la mesa donde solo los que vivían ahí tomaban sus alimentos. Lian-chu no quiso admitir que la joven pelirroja casi le obligo a sentarse en la banca, pero así fue… como si quisiera que no notara la ausencia de su compañero…

—Zaza ¿Dónde está Gwizdo? —pregunto el cazador sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tenía que descubrir ese dato antes de que se le quebraran los sesos de tanto pensar. La niña le miro un poco confundida y luego respondió como si estuviera ignorando a Lian-chu aunque por supuesto no lo hacía.

—¿Gwizdo? —repitió con desinterés mientras ponía una servilleta con cubiertos enfrente de su lugar—. ¡Ah! Sí, mamá le pidió que fuera por unos encargos al mercado vecino, no tardará nada en regresar. ¡Ahora espera, te traeré algo de comer!

Lian-chu asintió antes de que la infanta fuera a las cocinas del lugar por lo que le había prometido. La posada estaba ligeramente en silencio cuando de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió con brusquedad. Todos giraron los rostros hacia donde el impacto les sorprendió, el cazador adopto una postura defensiva pero tras ver quien era la que entraba al lugar decidió no verse tan intimidante.

Una mujer de rasgos finos entro al lugar caminando con el mentón arriba, como pretendiendo hacer una distinción jerárquica entre todos los presentes y ella. Lian-chu no era del todo tonto, sabía que por aquella acción la mujer solo representaba ser un cliente para ellos y podía intuir lo decepcionado que se sentiría Gwizdo al regresar si no atendía a un cliente con la amabilidad que él regularmente ocupaba. Se levantó casi al mismo instante en el que Jeanneline hacía su aparición por primera vez en ese día.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar, señora? —la posadera pregunto, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado dibujada en los labios.

La misteriosa mujer solo miro a Jeanneline un par de segundos para luego desviar la vista y posarla en los ojos de Lian-chu. Y fue una vez que la tuvo cerca cuando el cazador se dio cuenta de los otros rasgos de aquella persona. Se trataba de una mujer alta y delgada. Con el cabello lacio amarrado por una delgada liga, negro y ligeramente sucio. Sus ojos eran rasgados como los suyos pero la única diferencia entre ambos era el tatuaje que adornaba su ojo derecho. Los tatuajes no eran comunes por donde Lian-chu y su familia vivían, aquella clase de moda se daba más allá de los confines de la Quinta Unión. Donde los dragones vivían en paz, en los terrenos de Huang Fei.

Y a decir por la apariencia de la mujer, solo se podría tratar de alguien de por esos rumbos. Bien decían que la gente de Huang Fei se trataban de hombres y mujeres bien entrenados e intimidantes y a juzgar por la espada que llevaba detrás suya Lian-chu podía intuir incluso que se trataba de una cazadora como ellos.

La mujer metió en aquel momento la mano dentro de una de sus bolsas del pantalón gris que llevaba puesto, y entonces el hombre pudo ver lo que de ella sacaba, una carta junto con unas delgadas agujas llamadas senbon, esa clase de arma era demasiado frágiles para ser usadas en dragones por lo que su primera impresión de que ella se tratará de una cazadora fue descartada tiempo después. Las agujas senbon eran utilizadas con venenos exclusivamente para humanos, eso querría decir que la mujer no era nada más que una cazadora de recompensas, gente como ella no se preocuparía en lastimar a seres humanos por su propio beneficio.

Volvió meter las agujas en la bolsa y tendió la carta hacia Lian-chu, el delgado papel era suave y un sello adornaba una de las caras de dicho sobre. Un ligero aroma presintió entonces, dulzón, suave, conocía la flor porque tenía ese otro gusto. Cinamomo o Meliá, Una flor bella sin duda, pero cuya toxicidad era tal que a grandes cantidades podría ser fatal. ¿Sería esa clase de veneno del que llenaba las agujas?

Lian-chu no tuvo nada más que decir sobre el sello o sobre su contenido, después de todo él no sabía leer.

—Dásela a tu compañero.

Fue lo único que la mujer dijo, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en la puerta dejando el lugar apestando de aquella planta tan peligrosa. Ninguno de los presentes hizo mención sobre la aparición de aquella misteriosa cazadora, por lo menos no hasta que la luz se ocultó y Gwizdo apareció.

Lian-chu le entrego la carta y el hombrecillo miro el escudo que estaba dibujado en el sello, tenía que examinarlo bien, asegurarse de que se trataba de un buen trabajo o si solo era un sello común y corriente, sin embargo para su fortuna conocía demasiado bien los sellos reales que eran ocupados en la Quinta Unión y fuera de ellos. Aquel sello se trataba de un dragón gruñendo, de casi la misma forma que tenía el dragón rojo, aquel ser mítico quien le había revelado los orígenes del universo. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre ambos radicaba en el color que se había usado. Negro con destellos azulados solo le decían de donde pertenecía la carta. Los confines de Huang Fei eran característicos por colores como ese.

Se puso bien los anteojos y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja, sería una lástima tener que romperá el sello, pero bueno, eso no importaba demasiado. Saco la la hoja que contenía el sobre, papel de buena calidad donde se había escrito con letra itálica el mensaje por el cual la señora de antes se había presentado, y en la esquina superior, el  dibujo del sello volvía a hacerse presente. Gwizdo estaba emocionado, tanta ostentosidad solo podía significar que el contrato que haría sería magistral.

" _Estimado señor Gwizdo..._ ” leyó al principio. Siempre le resultó extraño que los clientes se comunicaran de esa manera tan informal con él, pero al estar registrado en el comité de cazadores de la quinta unión no podía esperar menos que la gente interesada en su trabajo conocieran de su nombre.

“ _Mi nombre es Huang Fei, rey de los confines de la quinta unión y me comunico ante usted por este medio ya que no tuve el gusto de ir directamente con usted. Mi condición no me lo permite, me temo que ahora mismo mi ceguera está controlando más mis actividades que antes, es por ello que envié a mi fiel subordinada._

_Me han contado de maravillas sobre su trabajo es por eso que le escribo. Mi reinado está sufriendo la maldad de un dragón, mis soldados han muerto y mis buenos colegas de la quinta unión me han recomendado cazadores de su unión. El trabajo quizás no lo acepten por mi nombre, si no la cantidad, así que empecemos a hablar sobre los términos en un primer indició._

_Le daré todo lo que su nave pueda cargar con la moneda nacional, mi moneda equivale a mil guineas, pero sé que a usted le gusta negociar y quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo más fijo, aunque le juro que, mi oferta si bien es buena, quizás pueda ser mejor."_

Gwizdo contuvo el aliente ¿Había leído bien? El mismísimo rey Huang Fei le había mandado una carta para despachar a un dragón y le pagaría con la moneda nacional, todas las que pudiera cargar en el Saint George. Todo era demasiado irreal ¡necesitaba un respiro o un buen trago!  Se froto el rostro con las palmas de sus manos mientras todos sus amigos le miraban confundido, su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y el calor en sus mejillas podía solo podía advertir que todos los presentes se hallaban preocupados por su salud. Lian-chu fue quien se acercó primero con la intención de calmarlo, pero Gwizdo dentro de su euforia, se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento, corrió hacía su habitación y luego bajo una vez más con diversos libros en las manos. Héctor fue para ayudar al joven estafador, y cuando llegaron una vez más donde estaban, Gwizdo comenzó a hojear los libros que había bajado.

—¿Qué sucede Gwizdo? —pregunto preocupado el cazador.

—¡Seremos ricos Lian-chu! —Gwizdo exclamó mientras miraba a Lian-chu, quien tras ver los ojos de su amigo se llenó de la confianza que necesitaba para aceptar la invitación, aunque una parte suya le decía que eso sería más peligroso de lo usual.


End file.
